


Mistake

by miscellaneous meilleur (meilleur)



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Animal Death, Character Death, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, Isolation, Pandora's Vault Prison, Panic Attacks, Prison Arc on Dream Team SMP, Prison Exile Arc on Dream Team SMP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meilleur/pseuds/miscellaneous%20meilleur
Summary: A wail finds its way past the thick iron, distorted and metallic. Sam has enough experience to know that it’s not the Guardians, but an inmate. The noise is too quiet, too jumbled to be from any of the normal cells. He knows it’s fromthere.An alternate version where Tommy kills Dream without thinking of where that leaves him.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll ;-; It's big sad hours. Here's some angst to... help(?)
> 
> Anyways:

_There_ , Tommy thinks. _It’s done._

Before him waits the cascading lava, silent now that Dream’s body has been burnt into nothingness. He figured the cries alone would’ve brought the guards to their cell, but he guesses that Sam must be really pissed off if not even a man’s dying wail will sway him.

_So then who will come?_

Tommy stops, stares into the pulsing lava. He pays no mind to the stuffy heat it exudes, cares not for the way the smoke and fumes clog his lungs.

_Who’s going to let me out?_

Even in death, Tommy can hear Dream’s mocking laugh. The timbre shifts and suddenly it’s Wilbur’s.

_How long am I going to be stuck in here?_

His breathing is erratic, and nausea consumes him. There’s no one there to stop him from panicking, there’s nothing to ground himself. The walls close in, the purple ooze dripping from the obsidian trails under his feet and remind him of blood.

At least in the Void, he had company. His body was split and separated across the endless blank space but he had Wilbur. And he had Schlatt. Here there’s no one. Tommy vaguely recognises seeing the lifeless corpse of the cat, because Dream hadn’t disposed of it since its death two days ago.

Two days ago. He’s already lived too long in his own, in the afterlife’s equivalent of solitude. Now he has to endure the same pain in the real world, where there’s hunger and dehydration and lungs that burn with the inhalation of smoke. The ventilation does little to create a clear atmosphere, something that was most likely deliberately designed for eternal torture.

He considers jumping into the lava.

Dream will be waiting for him.

There will be no return.

An eternity together.

He can’t do it.

He screams.

The Prison has thick walls, but long empty corridors. Sound travels rather easily, echoing and making the metal rattle. As a consequence, however, the pitches and tones get distorted, so one ever knows if it’s screaming you hear or the clang of a Guardian at work.

Sam finds himself wandering the halls aimlessly until he nears the massive Vault doors, of which the maximum security cell lays beyond. It’s quiet.

A wail finds its way past the thick iron, distorted and metallic. Sam has enough experience to know that it’s not the Guardians, but an inmate. The noise is too quiet, too jumbled to be from any of the normal cells. He knows it’s from _there_.

“Scream all you want,” he taunts, even though no one can hear. “The Nether will freeze before you see the light of day.”

The automated feeding system means he no longer needs to regularly visit the cell and supply rations. Good. Dream doesn’t deserve the luxury of seeing another soul for as long as possible.

Sam turns, anger renewed, getting as far away from the Vault as possible. The screams continue, fall on deaf ears, and bounce around before dissolving into nothing. 

**Author's Note:**

> I live to subvert expectations. Hopefully it worked on _one_ of you.
> 
> :D


End file.
